


Cervo e cane

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Zampa nera [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Flash Fic, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una raccolta: Sirius Black/James Potter.
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Series: Zampa nera [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1032567
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: Harry Potter, Sirius/James: #3. a Harry piace la versione animale di Sirius (e anche a James)

Cane nero

James si appoggiò alla parete ed incrociò le braccia al petto, la cravatta semislacciata e un sorriso sul viso.

Il piccolo Harry gattonava dietro Felpato, cercando di afferrargli la coda intenta a scodinzolare. Nelle lenti tonde degli occhiali di Potter si rifletteva la luce delle lampade elettriche.

James disse: "Ad Harry piace in quella versione". Si staccò dalla parete e raggiunse il cane nero, accarezzandogli il muso. "E anche a me".


	2. Solo apparenze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: Harry Potter, Sirius/James:  
> #1. "mai nulla è solo ciò che sembra"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Runnin'; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yb1Err8hvzE.

Solo apparenze

"Mai nulla è come sembra" sussurrò James, slacciando la cravatta di Sirius. "Tu sembravi il tipico Serperverde, io un bulletto da quattro soldi. Invece ora stiamo sfidando Tu-sai-chi".

Sirius gli slacciò la cintura e rispose: "Eravamo i migliori della scuola, ma non abbiamo mai aperto un libro".

Potter ridacchiò e si sfilò gli occhiali tondi, posandoli accanto a sé.

"Tu sembri un single impenitente" mormorò.

Sirius si sfilò le scarpe e scrollò le spalle. "Tu un maritino devoto".

"Eppure in realtà noi due ci completiamo a vicenda" disse James, passandogli la mano tra i lunghi capelli mori. Si piegò in avanti e assaggiò le sue labbra, Black ricambiò con un basso uggiolio.


	3. Padrino scapestrato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge del Superfluo indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 14. Persiana appena ridipinta.  
> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - Let's Just (Lyrics); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mtbUEC11q_Q.

Padrino scapestrato

«Non toccare quelle persiane, le ho appena ridipinte» ammonì James Potter.

Black inarcò un sopracciglio e rivolse al migliore amico dicendo: «Sei proprio diventato un monotono padre di famiglia: fai i lavoretti di casa, ti metti i maglioncini a scacchi, hai preso una lenta carrozza volante invece di una scopa da corsa e non pensi ad altro che al marmocchio, ai suoi pannolini e alle sue pappette».

«Tu, invece, quando hai intenzione di mettere la testa a posto?» gli domandò James.

«Intendi trovando una donna con cui fare tanti piccoli Black? Mai. Io sono un cane sciolto che ama andare in giro con la sua motocicletta volante da competizione» gli rispose Sirius.

Potter sospirò pesantemente.

Black aggiunse: «Il piccolo Harry ha bisogno di un padrino come me. In Remus avrò uno zio ancora più monotono e protettivo, con me imparerà a divertirsi».

«Ho paura di immaginare cosa insegnerai a mio figlio quando sarà adolescente» gemette Potter.

Black scoppiò a ridere, facendo un suono simile a un latrato. «Vedrai».


End file.
